Guild of Monster Hunters
Located in Thrymir, the "Guild of Monster Hunters" is a sister guild to the Adventurer's Guild whom exclusively focus on the hunt of slaying the most dangerous of beasts on Athrunial. Overview With the modern Guild of Monster Hunters being a sister guild to the Adventurer's Guild, the two are ran and structured very similarly with the guild being an association of skilled warriors and hunters whom sole goal is to pursue the thrill and challenge of hunting large and dangerous beast that would easily kill lesser men and women. Just the like the Adventurer's Guild, the guild will accept anyone whom qualified regardless of race, ethnicity of religion as long as it doesn't directly interfere their work with the guild itself. For those whom are registered under the Guild of Monster Hunters, these Hunters are allowed to take on any requests that befits their ranks however they must complete the request they have taken on or the hunter will have to forfeit their entrance fee to take on the request. For the hunters whom complete their requests within the guild are given monetary rewards and rare crafting materials. There is a bare minimum sum of 100 Gil that must be offered for a reward for a request to ensure the hunters are being fairly compensated. A hunt's nature and fatality can vary greatly from requests since requests can take many forms from the slaying of low tier monsters such as Orc's and Pigmen to Wyverns and possibly even Dragons. It is not mandatory for an adventurer to form a party however depending on the request, Hunters are highly encouraged to form a party with it usually being mandatory for the highest tier of requests. Rules and Practices Recruitment and Joining For those whom wish to become a Hunter of the Guild of Monster Hunters, one may walk into one of it's guild halls and simply apply, regardless of race, ethnicity or religion however it is not free and unlike the Adventurer's Guild, the guild will only accept those whom are skilled in combat and hunting although those of mid or high rank Adventurer's from the Adventurer's Guild have it far easier to apply to the guild with the highest tier of Adventurers do not need to take the exams. Those whom want to become Hunters, they must pay an entrance fee of 200G to take the exams which are the following # Physical Exam # Literacy Test # Combat Exam # Hunting Exam # Environmental Survival # Harvesting and Salvaging Exam # Beast Identification Test Upon Completion of their exams and pass, all new members are made to swear a blood pact to the Guild of Monster Hunters and the Rominian Divine Being of the Hunt,Vrurgh which prevents the guild Hunters from fighting each other in times of war as against each during hunters in an attempt to encourage tight nit friendships and cooperation with the guild highly encouraging it's hunters to view it's other Hunters as "Brother" and "Sister". Through the guild encourages kinship and cooperation, the guild also encourages friendly rivalries and competitions between it's hunters as to keep pushing them to develop themselves further. Once the new Hunter has performed the blood pact, the new Hunter is officially accepted and registered into the Guild of Monster Hunters in which they are bestowed with identical metal dog tag like plate that is exactly like those found in the Adventurer's Guild. They are stamped with the Guild of Monster Slayer's logo, their information which functions as credentials outside the guild and their rank by the color of the dog tag that the metal is made out of. Policies Being a sister guild to the Adventurer's Guild, the policies of the Guild of Monster Hunters shares similar polices and just like the Adventurer's Guild, these polices must be followed at all times by it's members. * Endorsed Jobs only: Those whom are registered under the Guild of Monster Hunters may only take requests that are approved and provided by the Guild of Monster Hunters and are deemed suitable for the corresponding rank of the Hunter. * Illegal Jobs: '''The Adventurer's Guild will not accept any requests that may or will endanger the safety of the public, break the law or damage the ecosystems * '''Law and Policy Breakers: Those whom break the law or the guild's polices will be punished. Depending on the crime, one can and will be issued a warning to a serious fine, black listed from certain requests to permanent expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild * Alternation of Dog Tag: Adventurer's under the Adventurer's Guild are forbidden from altering their Dog Tag's in any way and changing the materials of the dog tag will automatically result in the Adventurer's being permanently expulsed from the guild. * No requests for non-hunting requests: '''In an effort to keep a friendly relationship the Adventurer's Guild and in effort to keep both guilds stable and fair, the Guild of Monster Hunters will instantly refuse any requests in which the main goal of the request is not that of a hunt for a dangerous beast. * '''Discovery of new,rare or though extinct beasts: '''Those whom discover a new or rare breed of beast or a breed of beast that was thought extinct must immediately be reported to the Elder Council. If approved, the Hunter whom made the discovery may be allowed to hunt the newly discovered beast exclusively for a limited time before others are allowed to hunt. * '''Annihilation and extinction of beasts: The Guild of Monster Hunters does not exist to annihilate breeds of beast under normal circumstances and forbids any of it;s Hunters to hunt a beast without approval first. * Poaching: Poaching is illegal within the Guild of Monster Hunters and anyone found poaching will be immediately expulsion permanently from the Guild of Monster Hunters. * Taming: Hunter whom wish and able to tame a dangerous beast through a request given to them by the Guild of Monster Hunters must immediately be reported by the Hunter. Ranks of Adventurers Hunter ranks function very similarly to the Adventurer's Guild in that a Hunter is easily identified by the rank assigned to them by the guild. The rank of a Hunter is easily recognizable by the material used in the construction of their dog tag that holds their information. During their exams, Hunters are specifically measured for their personal skills in combat and hunting and depending how well they performed in their exams, they will be given a dog tag that best reflects their ability to hunt only beast the guild knows they have the possibly of successfully hunting. Unlike the Adventurer's Guild where every new Adventurer must start out at the bottom as a Copper, a new Hunter of the guild could possibility attain any rank when joining, depending solely on their skills although it is far more common for new Hunters to become Copper ranking Hunters. This is put in place so that only Hunters with the right amount of experience and skill can hunt down beast they know they can hunt and prevent the loss of life from their Hunters. All newly registered Hunters will usually be of Copper ranking however depending on their skill level and experience,the material of their dog tag becomes rarer like the dog tags found on Adventurer's from the Adventurer's Guild. The rank of a Hunter only increases by completing a hunt that is one level higher than what their ranks usually allows however if one is able to achieve a major feat, they may be promoted one rank up. As a Hunter increases in rank, so does their income as higher tier request have far higher payouts and rewards however so does the danger of dying. the Adventurer recieves better income through requests and higher social status within society to the point higher tier Adventurers are seen as Heroes no matter their orgins or nationality. Of course climbing in ranks means far more dangerous quests that could kill lower ranked Adventurer's. Those whom become high tier Hunters are given honorably personalized titles * Copper: Newly registered Hunters suited to hunting Goblins, wolves, bears etc * Requirements for promotion: * Steel: Hunters '''Hunters suited to hunting Orc's, Ogre's, Trolls etc * '''Requirements for promotion: * Obsidian: '''Hunters suited to hunting Pigmen, Ravatars, Drakes, Lesser Deadra, Chimera's etc * '''Requirements for promotion: * Mythril: '''Hunters suited to hunting Manticores, Lesser Wyverns, etc * '''Requirements for promotion: * Adamantite: Hunters suited to hunting Wyverns and possibility Dragons * Requirements for promotion: Ranks of Quests * * Hunt: Copper Hunters *'** Hunt: Copper and Steel hunters' *'*** Hunt: Steel and Obsidian Hunters' *'**** Hunt:' Obsidian, Mythril and Steel Hunters *'***** Hunt': Obsidian, Mythril and Adamantite Hunters Social Standing within Societies Unlike Adventurer's in the Adventurer's Guild, Hunters of the Guild of Monster Hunters are not despised no where as near as a Adventurer due to the fact they provide a crucial service to the people by hunting, providing meat, hide, bone and other materials only found on beasts and due to this hunting, the local area is usually far more safer therefor are far more tolerable by the ruling caste of nations. It is common for Hunters to be regarded s Heroes however being Hunters, they do see their work as heroic, instead Hunters usually live for the thrill of the hunt and improving one's skill as well as being paid for something they enjoy. Notable Monster Hunters Raedhart Known as the "Great Slayer of the North" and as the "Great Broldronth Slayer" for single handily slaying the Wyvern Broldronth during the defense of Lucullus as well as other highly dangerous beats of the Kraymvirk Wastes, Raedhart is a Rominian Adamantite Class Monster Hunter and is an honorary member of the "Exiled Swords" Adamantite ranked adventurer group when the two work together. A man of few words, Raedhart was thought of originally being a Rominian Knight from the civilized lands of the south, due to his chivalrous mentally and skill however he refuses to acknowledge almost anything other than for the hunt.Category:Joinable Faction